The objective of this application is to explore the possibility that a correlation exists between postural faults and temporomandibular joint dysfunction. Control and experimental groups consisting of fifty subjects each will be evaluated for postural faults using the Scan-0-graph designed by Reedco Research of Auburn, New York. Both the control and experimental groups will be evaluated for TMD using the criteria outlined by the American Dental Association. Statistical analysis will be performed for both continuous and discrete measures. Continuous measures will be compared using T tests or nonparametric equivalent when necessary. Discrete measures will be measured using the Chi square analysis and Fischer's Exact test to compare the groups. The degrees of deviation will be analyzed both ways. A final analysis to determine which of the variables, if any, determine the relationship between postural dysfunction and temporomandibular joint dysfunction will be done using a stepwise logistic regression. A positive correlation will assist in developing compressive evaluation and treatment techniques for this patient population. These techniques will be marketed in the form of educational video tapes and seminars for health care professionals.